The present invention relates to an improved timpani, and more particularly relates to an improvement in tonal pitch adjustability of a timpani provided with a tonal pitch adjuster unit.
In the general construction of a timpani, a tonal pitch adjuster unit is arranged within a housing below a kettle so as to operate in response to stepping of a foot pedal by a player for adjustment of tonal pitch of sounds. It is required for this tonal pitch adjuster unit to allow the foot pedal to retain the stepped angle even after foot pressure on the foot pedal is removed. To this end, it is proposed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Sho. 57-3027 to use a horizontal balance spring so that moment by spring force should balance with moment by resumption of the timpani head. Through this balance of moment, the foot pedal is able to retain its stepped angle despite removal of foot pressure in order to apply prescribed tension to the head. With this construction, however, there is a demerit that striking of the head during performance causes changes in the retained stepped angle. Such a change in the stepped angle leads to corresponding change in the head tension, thereby causing disorder in musical interval of sounds to be generated.